


Stayed His Hand

by Merfilly



Category: The Mummy Series
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:35:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22242697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: Ardeth chose not to end the man's life, but why?
Comments: 6
Kudos: 31
Collections: Genprompt Bingo Round 17





	Stayed His Hand

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Crime and Punishment

"Why did you let him live?" an elder hissed.

"The desert will decide his punishment," Ardeth said, standing his ground. "If he does not, Allah has other plans for him, hmm?"

"They trespassed upon the forbidden lands," another said. "It is a grave crime to let them go."

"Upon my own head it shall be," the warrior insisted.

"So it shall be," a third chimed in. Ardeth walked away then, and let his mind tumble over the brave one.

What had he seen in that moment that stayed his hand?

Someday, he might well learn why he chose that path.


End file.
